bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiisai Chokushi
Chiisai Chokushi (清子小さい, Chokushi Chiisai) is a member of the Chokushi Clan. Appearance Chiisai is a young, petite girl with shoulder-length silver hair and golden eyes. On her hair, she wears cat shaped hair clips. Chiisai tends to sport a white long-sleeved, striped dress shirt with a black lined collar and black tie under a tight-fitting black skirt that buttons up and around her chest region downward. Personality and Traits Chiisai is very much the teenage girl she appears to be. Spunky and full of energy, she is mischeivious and full of life. Notably, Yuki Chokushi are best friends. She is very hyper and jumpy, and loves smells and colours. Eager to get into things, she makes friends easily, and is easy to talk to, even to strangers. In battle, she has a habit of talking, alot, to her opponents, which unintentionally serves as a distracting agent. She treats battling like a game, and is fond of dodging opponents moves like games of ta. However, when wounded, she quickly loses her happy-go-lucky attitude and fights with the intent to break her opponent into pieces. History Synopsis *Split and Deviate Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Chiisai is just as talented as Chiyu in the forte of zanjutsu; that is to say, she has very little skill, though at least, she isn't as clumsy as the medic. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: This is where Chiisai's true talent lies; in the forte of Hakuda, despite her lithe appearance; is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. Shunpo Practitioner: Chiisai is not too good in this skill; as she lacks the concentration in order to utilize it properly, she, more often than not, smashes into objects while in motion. Immense Strength: Despite her petite size, Chiisai boasts a lot of physical strength and endurance. She can lift heavy objects and throw them as weapons with little effort. Immense Speed: Her small size grants her amazing agility; that is to say, that she can move tremendous distances in the blink of an eye- she is noted to be much faster naturally when not using Shunpo. Immense Durability: Enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of Chiisai; and very little can actually harm her, until the Nagareboshi vs. Chokushi war. Kidō Practitioner: Like Yuki, Chiisai isn't too skilled in the forte of the demon way. Spiritual Power: Chiisai possesses a very minimal amount of spiritual power, which is surprising for a member of the Chokushi Clan. However, she has absolute control over what little she has, having mastered it completely. Zanpakutō Hanketsu (判決 Judicial Decision) is the name of Chiisai's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a ordinary katana with a heart-shaped guard and a star-shaped bangle hanging from the hilt. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Rule With Iron (司と鉄 Tsukasa Totetsu) her Zanpakutō, her Zanpakutō warps, taking the shape of a large mallet a good twenty times Chiisai's size. The mallet is decorated with a star on the first flat face, and a heart on the second, and is made completely of iron. *:Shikai Special Ability: While being a melee class Zanpakutō, Hanketsu possesses one special ability. Depending on what Chiisai wants, the force of her blows can change greatly. Coupled with her already mighty strength, just swinging her blade without it's ability can create small craters. With the force of impact turned up at the maximum, plus her own strength, Chiisai and cause truly massive shockwaves. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chokushi Clan